


Persuasive Methods

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, she wanted him, Anne would never be able to deny that again after this afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Richard and Anne in this fic are not a fluffy in love Richard/Anne. At least not at this point.

He was the most infuriatingly arrogant man ever. She was certain of it. She looked around the chamber, his bedchamber. He’d pratically dragged her into it, saying it was for her protection. Her protection! It seemed to Anne, he was the one she needed protecting from. 

She remembered being a girl, and knowing her father wanted her to marry Richard, knowing he was planning it. She’d liked Richard then, she’d thought they would have a good life together, a happy life. But all of that had changed. It had changed the moment her father had rebelled, and she’d put away her childish dreams of Richard. It was not to be. 

She had not wanted to marry Lancaster. In truth, she’d been afraid of him at first. He’d seemed cold, just like the Ice Prince she and Isabel had always thought him to be. He’d seemed apologetic after their wedding night though, and they’d slowly reached an accord during the winter months in France. In the end, he’d become so gentle with her, and by the time they’d returned to England, she was certain she was growing to love him. 

Then the battle had happened, and everything had gone wrong. They’d been defeated. At first she’d almost been happy to see Richard, she was so tired of running. But then she’d realized he wanted her fortune, just as George wanted her fortune. The Sons of York would squabble over her fortune, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

She supposed she could take vows, but then again she doubted that would be allowed. A large part of her did not want to give George the satisfaction of it, and she was certain Richard would fight her every step of the way. If she were honest with herself, Anne was not certain she was made to be a nun anyway. 

She was standing near the bed when she heard the door open. She knew it could only be Richard. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. “You are the most unbelievably arrogant man alive!” She cried. 

Richard was not expecting any pillows to be thrown, so the first one hit him square in the face. He managed to dodge the others. He looked at the bed as she threw the last one. “You’re out of pillows. Are you calm now?” 

Anne glared at him, saying nothing. 

“As for the other, I am a royal duke, I believe most would say arrogance comes with the territory.”  
“You will let me go.” Anne said. She looked straight into her eyes. The last person she could see holding her against her will was Richard. George holding her, that she could see, but not Richard. 

“If you would prefer being a kitchen maid, then by all means I will take you back to your chambers.” Richard replied. 

“A kitchen maid?!” She cried. What was he talking about. 

Richard moved closer to her. “It seems that is my dear brother’s plan. To lock you away as a kitchen maid, and to hope I do not find you.” 

“You’re kidding.” Anne looked up at him. 

“Not at all.” Richard said. “I thought you would not have wanted to be a kitchen maid, so I brought you here.” 

“And just what are going to do?” Anne asked. 

“I might tie you to the bed until you agree to marry me.” He shrugged. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” She cried

“Don’t try me, Anne.” He said as he stepped closer to her. 

She was furious. Anne looked around for the nearest object, and found a candlestick. She picked it up, planning to throw it at him. 

Richard quickly moved to stop her. “Pillows are one thing, Anne. But a candlestick.” He shook his head, as he pried it from her fingers. “No.” 

Anne took a deep breath, as the candlestick dropped from her hand. He’d backed her against the wall, holding his body against hers. She remembered what it had been like when he’d kissed her last week. In truth, she’d thought about the kiss all week. 

Richard sighed as she seemed to relax against him. “Why do you deny yourself?” He murmured before kissing her. 

Anne returned the kiss. In truth, she’d never been kissed the way Richard kissed her. Although, she fought it, she wanted to just melt into him. 

Richard groaned softly, as she seemed to melt against him. He pulled away a bit, and started to kiss her cheek, her forehead, her chin, then his lips travelled down her throat. He kissed the skin exposed by her bodice. 

Anne did not try to stop him as Richard started to unlace her dress. As he kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her again. 

“You feel this too.” He murmured, as he started to pull the dress from her. 

Anne groaned softly. She didn’t want to admit it to him. Did not want to admit how much she wanted him at this moment. 

“You don’t have to confirm it.” He murmured. “I know you feel it. I can tell by the way you melt against me, the way you kiss me. You want me, Anne. Your mind may still be trying to deny it, but your body cannot.” 

She groaned softly, giving up the idea of denying it, at least to herself. Yes, she wanted him. She wanted him to possess her, completely and utterly. She would not tell him though, she would not give him the satisfaction. 

Richard pushed her dress from her shoulders. He kissed down her neck again, his hands coming up and cupping her breasts. He smiled as he heard her groan, he then pushed the straps of her shift from her shoulders. 

Anne groaned again, as Richard cupped her now bare breasts, and started to rub her nipples with the pad of his thumb. She gasped as he picked her up and married her over to the bed. 

Before placing her on the bed, Richard removed her shift. His eyes raked over her hungrily. 

Anne watched as Richard swiftly removed his own clothing. She could not help but blush. It was the middle of the day, and honestly she’d never done this in the middle of the day. She moaned softly as Richard moved on top of her. She could feel his hard muscles against her, the strength he seemed to be trying to hold back. His hands seemed to be all over her body. She gasped as he touched her most intimate area. 

Richard slowly slipped a finger inside her. He groaned as he discovered how wet she was. Oh, she wanted him, Anne would never be able to deny that again after this afternoon. “You want me.” He murmured. He waited for a response, which she did not make. “Say it, Anne.” He murmured against her lips. “Say you want me.” 

Anne groaned. “I want you, Richard.” She admitted. 

He groaned softly, entering her in one swift thrust. She was so wet and warm. He knew he would be unable to keep his control, what little bit of it he had remaining at this time. 

Anne moaned softly. His thrusts were so swift, she could not seem to keep him. She raised her hands up, reaching for the headboard. 

Richard placed his hands over hers. “You don’t…..have to be so quiet.” He grunted. 

“Richard….” She moaned his name, as she wrapped her legs around him. 

Richard groaned as he was drawn deeper into her body. He let go of her hands, moving his own hand between their body, and finding where she needed to be touched. 

Anne bit back her scream as the world exploded around her. All she could do now was feel, and she’d felt nothing this powerful in her life. 

Richard’s head dipped against her neck as he exploded. “Anne…” He groaned. He could not, would not ever let her go again. 

As Anne came back to herself, she could feel Richard still against her. She groaned very softly, all the tension she’d felt recently, it seemed to be gone now. 

Richard groaned as he lifted himself off her, he gently pulled Anne to rest against him. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to hold her. To feel her against him. “Marry me.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up. “You killed my first husband, Richard.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment. It absolutely killed him to think of her with Lancaster. “Tell me...did he ever make you feel anything like what I did made you feel? Be honest.” 

Anne closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. It felt so disloyal. “No.” 

“That’s what I thought.” He murmured. 

“Richard….” She said softly. 

He raised up and looked at her. “It was war, Anne. You have to understand that. It was kill or be killed. I will not apologize for living.” 

She took a deep breath and nodded. “I need time.” 

Richard nodded. “Very well.” He murmured. 

Anne sighed softly, she did not want to move at all. 

“You do not have to move.” He murmured. “I like having you here.” 

“I do not believe I could move if I tried.” She murmured. 

Richard laughed softly. “More than likely not.” After a moment, he sobered. “In all seriousness, I will take you to sanctuary tonight.” 

Anne raised up, looking at him. “Sanctuary?” She said softly. 

“St. Martin LeGrand.” He murmured. “I’ve arranged it all. As much as I would love to keep here you with me, that is not safe, it is too close to George. You will not be missed until in the morning, I’ve made certain of that.” 

“Then I will stay at St. Martin LeGrand….” 

“Until we marry.” Richard murmured. 

Anne looked at him, and smiled. “I have not agreed to marry you.” 

Richard smiled softly. “You will.” 

“You have such confidence, my lord.” She murmured. 

“You cannot deny you want me, Anne. You cannot deny we are good together. You cannot deny we are a good match.” 

“Hmmmmmm.” She murmured. 

“And you cannot deny, you could be carrying my child.” 

Anne closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “And if I am….”

“You will marry me.” He murmured. 

“If I carry your child, I will marry you.” She murmured. “If I do not, then I need time.” 

Richard drew her back down, and kissed her temple. “And I will give you that time.” He would not mention he’d already sent to Rome for the dispensation.


	2. Chapter 2

She still found him infuriatingly arrogant, but she had to admit sanctuary at St. Martin LeGrand as a much better proposition than whatever hellish scenario George had decided upon. The house where she was staying was small and surprisingly comfortable. Richard had made certain she had everything she needed, clothing, her maid, all the comforts of home. 

Most of her days were spent in quiet reflection. It was during those times she made her peace with her father’s actions. She’d played her part, she’d had no other choice. She had to marry Lancaster. Was she to be faulted because she’d managed to find an accord with him? If he’d lived, if Lancaster had won, then she would have been his wife, his queen. She would have preferred her life not to be miserable. 

During those times she thought of Richard too. Thus far, he’d been true to his word, giving her the time and the space to think. She was surprised sometimes that his visits to her were so short. It surprised her that he made no move to touch her or to kiss her. Oh, he would kiss her cheek or her forehead, but that was it. 

She knew he was jealous of her relationship with Lancaster, that was the only rational explanation for his actions. She did wonder though, why he did not spend much time with her now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard picked up his goblet of wine, as he studied the paper on his desk. It had just been delivered that day, much faster that he would have ever imagined. It was the papal dispensation. He could legally marry Anne now. 

Only seeing her for short visits was one of the most difficult things he’d ever tried to do. He knew if he stayed long, he’d be very tempted to bed her. A large part of him knew it would be in his best interests to bed her. After all she would marry him if she was with child. He was an honorable man, or at least he liked to think of himself as one, he’d promised to give her time. Somehow, he did not believe she’d imagined that time would be passed with him in her bed. So he was giving her the time, no matter how difficult it became. 

He would go to see her tomorrow. Spend a little time with her. He folded up the dispensation. He would not mention it to her. He would do nothing which could be seen as him trying to persuade her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne looked up from her embroidery as Richard walked in. She bit her lip, hiding her smile. It had been several days since he’d last been to see her, and despite it all, she had missed him. Just a little. 

Richard kissed her forehead. “I trust you are well.” He said softly. 

“I am.” She nodded, as she put the embroidery away. 

“That is good.” He said softly. 

“You could stay for awhile this evening.” Anne said softly. 

“Oh, is that so?” Richard said softly. 

“Yes, it is...we could….” She murmured. 

“Are you offering me a place in your bed, Anne?” Richard fought to hide his smile. 

Anne looked up, and then she laughed just a little. “Do you really think it would be that easy to bed me again, Richard?” 

He laughed softly, leaning in and kissing her. “Actually….”

Anne pulled away. No, they needed to talk about his jealousy, and other things. “I think we need to talk more than we need to fall into bed together.” 

Richard took a deep breath. “And just what do you want to talk about?”

“Your jealousy.” She said softly. 

“Jealousy.” Richard said flatly. 

“Yes.” Anne nodded. “Your jealousy of Lancaster.” She watched as his lips thinned for just a moment, and she knew she was right, he was jealous. 

Richard stood. “And just what do you want to know?” 

“I want you to admit it.” She said softly. 

“You want me to admit it.” Richard said softly. “Fine, Anne, yes I am jealous of Lancaster.” He looked at her pointedly. 

She nodded, as if she expected him to go on. 

“You want me to go on?” He said softly. “I hate the idea of him touching you, I hate the idea of him kissing you, and most of all I hate the idea of him bedding you.” 

Anne was quiet, sensing there was more he wanted to say and if she interrupted him, then he would stop. 

“Most of all.” He murmured. “I hate the idea of you looking at him the way you used to look at me. You used to look at me as if you thought I hung the moon.” 

Anne smiled sadly. “Neither of us are the children we were then, Richard. We’ve both been through things that have changed us.” She looked a deep breath. “For the record, I never looked at him that way.” 

Richard looked up at her. “What did you think of him, truly? George has said….”

Anne was quiet for a moment. “I would be lying if I said I wanted to marry him. Everything that happened was complicated, and deep down none of it felt right. I did not wish to live my life in misery though. Maybe it wasn’t the life I had wanted, but it was my life.” She said softly. “Did I love him? No, perhaps in time I would have, but at that time I did not love him. Did I care about him? This may hurt you Richard, but yes I did, and that was growing.” 

“Can you understand why I am jealous?” Richard asked. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “Because even though it’s irrational, so am I.” 

“You are?” Richard asked, shocked. 

“You think I don’t know about your bastard children?” Anne murmured. 

“You know?” He said softly. 

“Of course I do. It seems to me George has tried every way possible to pull us apart. He tells you that I loved Lancaster, he tells me about the bastards you’ve fathered.” 

“Why are you jealous?” He asked softly. 

Anne almost called him a fool in that moment, but somehow she held her tongue. “For the same reasons as you, I hate the thought of you with another woman. I hate the thought of another woman bearing your child.” 

“You will bear my child.” He said softly. 

She smiled just a bit. “You’re very confident in that.” 

“You’re going to be my wife.” He said softly. 

“Tell me, just why do you want to marry me?” Anne said softly. 

“You would know I am lying if I said I do not realize marrying you would make me a wealthy man….” 

“A wealthier man.” Anne corrected. 

He looked up at her and nodded. “That is true.” He said softly. “You have to know that I love you, Anne.” 

“You love me?” She said softly. 

“Do you have any idea how I felt when I learned you were to marry Lancaster?” When she shook her head, he continued. “Horrible. Like everything I’d counted on in my life was gone.” 

“It was not of my choice.” She said softly. 

“I realize that.” He said softly. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I never dreamt of him the way I do you, I never had any daydreams about him the way I do about you.” Anne murmured. 

“And just what do you dream of?” He said softly. 

“This.” She said softly and kissed him. 

Richard groaned softly. This was why he’d not kissed since since the night he’d brought her to St. Martin’s. One kiss, and he wanted nothing more than to have her in bed. “Anne…” He groaned softly, pulling her closer. 

“If you’re not careful, I’m going to end up in the floor with you.” She murmured. 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” He laughed softly, resting his forehead against hers. “Do you know why I’ve not kissed you?”

“Why?” She said softly. 

“Because one kiss, and all I want is to have you in bed.” He said softly. 

Anne groaned softly. She loved him. She knew that beyond a doubt. She wanted him. She knew that beyond a doubt too. In truth her dreams and daydreams had not only been of kissing him. She’d dreamt of being in bed with him too. 

Richard kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, the moved down to her chin. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment. 

Anne made the decision quickly. She raised up a little to put her arms around him, and kissed him again. 

“Anne….” Richard murmured. 

“I’m not telling you to stop, Richard.” She murmured. “In fact I don’t believe I ever want you to stop.” 

Richard gently pulled her to her feet. “Then that’s one thing I will promise you.” He murmured. 

The house was small, so they were soon in the bedchamber. “The bed is small.” Anne said, almost apologetically. 

“That’s no matter.” Richard murmured, as he unlaced her dress. Once he’d removed it, he gently pushed her to the bed. 

Anne watched as he removed his doublet and shirt. She held her arms out to him, as Richard joined her on the bed. As he started to touch her, his fingers inching underneath her shift, Anne could feel his touch was different this time. Last time he’d sought to possess her, and in truth she’d wanted the same, but now his touch was soft, gentle, as though he wanted to show her just how much he loved her. 

Richard eased the straps of her shift from her shoulders, his lips soon following. Anne’s fingers went into his hair, holding him against her breast. She groaned in disappointment, as his lips travelled further down her body, exploring her belly and hips. “Another time.” He murmured, and as the words seemed nonsensical to Anne she paid no attention to them. 

She gasped as his finger slipped inside, and could not hold back her moans as he slipped a second and third finger in. Her head turned on the pillow as her hips moved along with the rhythm he set. 

She cried out as the pleasure overtook her. When she opened her eyes again, she couldn’t help but smile at Richard, who leaned down and gently kissed her. He slipped his fingers into hers, as he slowly entered her. 

“Richard….” She groaned softly. 

“Shhhh, we’re doing this slowly this time.” He murmured. 

His movements stayed slow, gentle, easy. Anne could feel the tenderness in every kiss, in every touch. As the pleasure overtook her again, she could not help but cry, even though she could not understand the reason for her tears.

After his release, Richard rolled onto his back, pulling Anne tightly against his side. He rubbed small circles on her back and hip as she calmed. 

“I have no idea why…” She murmured. 

He kissed her forehead. “Shhhhh, everything is fine.” 

She sighed softly, snuggling close against him. After several minutes of quiet, she murmured. “I will marry you.” 

Richard put his finger under her chin and was grinning when she looked up. She couldn’t help but laugh.

He kissed her forehead. “One time, and you already carry my child.” 

At that Anne started to laugh even more. “I do hate to interrupt this display of self-gratitude.” She laughed softly. “But I am not with child.”

Richard stroked her hair back. “That matters not.” He murmured. “For soon you will be.” 

Anne laughed softly. “You know why I am choosing to marry you?” She murmured. 

“Why?” He asked softly. 

For the second time that night, Anne found herself wanting to call him a fool. “Not because I have to.” She murmured. “But because I want to. I want to be your wife, to be the mother of your children.” 

Richard brushed her hair back. “That’s all I’ve wanted.” He murmured. 

“And the land.” She murmured, laughing softly. 

He pulled her close again. “And the land.” He murmured. 

Anne kissed his shoulder. She was not troubled by him wanting her land. She knew he also loved her. And in truth, she loved him too.


	3. Chapter 3

He was still an exceedingly arrogant man. However, he was her exceedingly arrogant man, and for that reason Anne supposed she would be able to put up with him. For the rest of her life. There were times when Anne wondered how she would handle it. Then she would remember her father had also been an exceeding arrogant man, and her mother had handled it. While she truly wanted to be nothing like her mother, she realized she was a Neville, and she could handle anything; including Richard. 

Honestly, he was so very good to her. Shortly after she’d agreed to marry him, a seamstress had arrived, with fabric for her wedding gown. She had been touched by Richard’s thoughtfulness, but of course she also knew that as a royal duchess she would have to look her best.

She’d sighed as she touched silk fabric, knowing it would have cost a fortune, but it had also been so long since she’d had a new dress. One roll of fabric was lavender, the other a darker purple, there was also a sheer lavender fabric, which would make a wonderful veil. 

Richard was a frequent visitor to her chambers. It had not taken them very long to regain their old equilibrium. Oh, they enjoyed teasing each other, and it seemed they enjoyed arguing with each other. Anne quickly realized the arguments had an excitement all their own. Or rather it was the making up which had an excitement all of its own. 

She supposed the knowledge they would marry had caused both of them to open up. They spent much time talking. Or rather Anne coaxed him to talk, while Richard tried to coax her into other matters. Most of the time he was successful. 

In all honesty, she could not wait to be his wife. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne’s reactions when he was being arrogant never ceased to amuse Richard. He could not help but like that she stood up to him. If she did not like how he was acting, or what he said, she would let him know. He adored that about her. 

There were so many other things about Anne that he adored. He loved the little sounds she made which signaled her pleasure. He loved the way she would snuggle against him, often it was during her sleep when she would snuggle. He adored the way her hair felt as he ran his fingers through her hair. He even liked the way she would coax him into conversation and how she would let him divert her from conversation. 

The last night before his wedding, Edward had insisted upon Richard joining him for the evening. Of course, Richard drank a little, and pretended to have a good time. In truth, he could not understand Edward’s fascination with bedding as many women as possible. Edward had married for love, or so he said, personally Richard wondered if his brother’s marriage wasn’t based more upon lust. 

Richard knew he was different though. He’d always wanted to marry Anne, in truth she was the only woman he’d ever wanted to marry. Tomorrow, she would become his wife, his duchess, and he could not wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of her wedding dawned bright and sunny, and Anne found herself frivolously happy. She’d managed to keep her dress a secret from Richard, and considering how much time he’d spent with her, that had been a considerable feat. She had to admit she looked forward to seeing the look on his face, if he turned to look at her. She could not help but smile as she looked at the jewelry he’d sent to her yesterday. A diamond necklace and earrings, made to look like roses. Her jewelry and her blue dress would make her an unmistakingly Yorkist bride. 

Richard did turn to look at her, as Anne walked down the aisle to him. He could not help but smile. She truly was a beautiful woman. He wanted to laugh as he met her eyes, and read the challenge of her gaze. It was as if she wanted him to find some fault with her appearance, and of course he found none. He took her hand in his for a moment, as they knelt for the wedding mass. 

They’d both chosen a small wedding, wanting the wedding to be as private as possible. In truth they both viewed the wedding as a formality. 

They were soon able to escape the reception. Anne was quiet as her ladies undressed her, and put her into bed. As she waited for Richard to join her, she gently placed her hand against her stomach. It was still flat, although she liked to imagine she could feel a slight bulge. She was relieved they’d married so quickly. Hopefully she was not too far gone with child, and hopefully none but she and Richard would realize their child had been conceived prior to their vows. 

Richard pulled back the bed curtains, and smiled as he saw Anne sitting up in the bed. “I see your ladies put you to bed.” He smiled. 

She laughed softly. “Yes, they did.”

He sat down next to her. “You were quite the beautiful bride today.” He murmured. 

“Ah, you could find no fault, could you?” 

He laughed softly “The only fault I could find was that you were wearing a dress at all. I do believe I prefer you naked.” 

Anne laughed softly, as Richard pulled her to him. “Oh, do you?” She said softly. 

“Indeed.” He murmured, as he started to untie her nightgown. 

“And you are about to do something about getting me naked.” She laughed softly. 

He slipped the gown from her shoulders. “We’re newly married, I should be able to get away with keeping you naked in bed for at least a week.” He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly, then gasped as he cupped her breast. She’d not realized she was so sensitive. 

Richard looked up at her as the realization dawned. “Do you have something to tell me, Anne?” He murmured. 

“Something to tell you?” She groaned, as his thumb gently stroked over her nipple. 

“Yes.” He murmured. “And remember it is not nice to deceive your lord husband.” 

Anne laughed very softly at that. “And what might I have to tell you?” She asked softly. 

“Hmmm, let’s see.” He eased the gown past her hips, and completely removed it. He sat up, his eyes raking over her body in the near darkness. “Your breasts are quite sensitive.” His hand went down her stomach, gently exploring. “Ah yes…” He murmured again. 

Anne gasped as she realized he’d found the slight bulge. Of course it did not surprise her at all. Her fingers tangled in his curls as he kissed her stomach. 

Richard looked up at her, his eyes shining. “You’re with child, Anne.” He murmured. 

“I believe so.” She said softly. 

He grinned, kissing her deeply. “I knew it.” He grinned. 

She looked up at him, and then laughed. “Ah yes, your virility.” 

He kissed her deeply. “You must admit…” 

“I admit I very much want you to prove that virility to me again tonight.” She murmured. 

For just a moment, Richard hesitated, after all she was with child. But then he realized, that if she’d not told him, if he’d not figured it out, they certainly would have consummated the marriage tonight. He also realized he wanted her too much to ever refuse her. 

Anne gasped, as she felt him slowly enter her. She realized immediately he wanted everything to be very slow and very gentle tonight. She groaned, closing her eyes. She wasn’t certain if it was the knowledge she carried their child deep within her womb, or the knowledge she was Richard’s wife, but this time it felt so different to her. Almost as if the connection between them was deeper now. 

Richard groaned softly, running his hands along her sides. He had her, finally, Anne was his wife. They would never be parted again, he would see to that. He groaned softly, feeling that he was close. His fingers reached between their bodies, and he soon felt Anne come apart. When it was over, he wrapped her up securely in his arms, as she snuggled close. He was surprised to find her at a loss for words, and held her close until she fell asleep 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eight months later. 

Richard smiled, as he looked at the sleeping infant in his wife’s arms. The child was small, the fabrication that he was a month early, it almost seemed to be true as one looked at him. 

His son, he had a son and heir, with Anne. Richard could not help but think their son would be a wonderful man. How could that fail? He stroked Anne’s hair as she snuggled close. 

“One would almost believe he is truly a month early.” Anne murmured. 

“I was thinking the same.” He said softly. 

“Our beautiful son.” She said softly

“Our Edward.” Richard murmured. 

“Ned.” Anne said softly, firmly. “We shall call him Ned.” 

Richard hid a smile against her hair. “Ned.” He said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Story is loosely based on the following gifset: 
> 
> http://annexrichard.tumblr.com/post/84757906950


End file.
